


untitled. 4

by fvck_amx



Series: untitled. [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, legit, under 60 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvck_amx/pseuds/fvck_amx
Summary: Alfred thinks Arthur can't understand English.Arthur actually can.





	untitled. 4

"Mattie..."

"What?"

"That guy over there, the short one with the eyebrows? He's kinda cute- no he's hot."

"You think everyone is hot, Alfred."

"No but like... I wanna get to know him."

"Haha okay, when you speak French."

"Fuck you."

The elevator door opened and the two brothers left leaving the French and Englishman alone.

Francis turned to Arthur. "Get his number."

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my wattpad
> 
> -b


End file.
